


The Way She Acted, The Colour Of Her Hair

by roblingt



Category: Torchwood
Genre: WriterInADrawer 4.02, Writerinadrawer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblingt/pseuds/roblingt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Things That Go Thump In the Night.  Someone is woken from their sleep by a strange or unexpected sound.<br/>Added Element: Two words in any foreign language(s).  They can both be from the same language or mix and match.<br/>Word Count:  300</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Acted, The Colour Of Her Hair

Water was on again. He rolled himself out of his side of the bed to go have a look what she was about now. _Half-bloody-three this time, can't tell me that's anything near her coming right_.

At first they'd thought it the stress of long hours on-call — a slip of the tongue here, too long to come up with a name there. Just as well that transfer hadn't worked out in the end. But she was losing more than words now, forgetting why she'd gone into rooms, brought up short at the sight of her own keys. Blow up the flat one of these nights trying to cook something, walking in her sleep when she was awake.

And he, he had too many words from this, dentate gyrus, amygdala, cerebellar peduncles... Never the _right_ words, though, never _we know what's going wrong and we know how to mend it_.

Never _everything _will_ be all right_.

But he would look after her, because it was the right thing to do. And... because. He shuffled into the bath and flipped on the light she hadn't thought to use. Hadn't even drawn the curtain where she stood under the water, blank stare upturned to the spray. He reached in past her to turn off the tap. "Come back to bed, love. ...Gwen?"


End file.
